


Be The Worst I Ever Had

by DisturbingBeauty



Series: Hurt Me Harder [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, sorry - Freeform, too much angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingBeauty/pseuds/DisturbingBeauty
Summary: Marinette knew that is wrong, yet she did it anyway.





	

Marinette was nowhere near simple, this she knew. She was known for over complicating things with Adrien. She caused the Volpina and Anti-bug akumas, allowed her best friend and partner to get hurt on more than one occasion, and had denied Chat Noir’s emotions more than once. Tikki had been there through each, softly scolding her and offering advice when the girl came to a crossroad. 

She hadn’t noticed he was falling for her until it was too late. 

Marinette had no interest in Chat Noir, simply never looked past him as a friend. She enjoyed his midnight visits, the fact that he was always there to offer advice on clothes, boys, life. She supposes she should’ve notice the shift in his behavior from Ladybug to Marinette, but it was subtle, originally. Like when he started calling her little pet names and bringing her gifts. When his eyes lit up in happiness at the gift Marinette had gave him. When he growled at the mention of Nathaniel and his gift, the stuffed bear that sat hidden away in the corner, the way he turned as red as Ladybug’s suit when he found out she slept with a Chat Noir plushie. The final things she should’ve notice where his little comments and pick-up lines he stumbled over. 

“Of course I like you Marinette.” “You’re absolutely amazing at everything.” “You’re pretty cute, princess.” “Hey, will you Mari- me?” 

Marinette was just too wrapped up in Adrien. Every single part of him, his smile, his voice, his personality, the list was endless. She wasn’t trying to encourage Chat. However, she wasn’t trying to stop him either, and that was her mistake. She let him roam free, let his lips ghost over hers, and allowed herself to be held, even for a brief moment by the leather clad hero, his hands entangled in her blue locks and the feeling of him pressed tightly against her. 

Marinette was a horrible person, that much was true, she knew it when she nodded yes when he asked. She knew it when he pulled away and she pulled him back to get another taste because he was familiar, but he wasn’t Adrien. She tried her hardest to be kind, to be selfless, and yet when the choice of right and wrong came, she allowed herself to choose wrong just so she could feel loved. 

And Chat knew nothing, he didn’t know that the reason she allowed herself to kiss him back, their lips kneading together in perfect unison, was because she knew he’d love her no matter what. But he knew after, after they had shared something so raw, something not easily understood, he saw it in her eyes. The way blue was colored in with regret. The way she took a step back away from him, the way her eyes filled with tears. Chat Noir learned a very important lesson the night he finally kissed Marinette. 

She would never love him the way he loved her.

No one ever seemed to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sad, I'm sorry, but I was inspired.


End file.
